


Surprise!

by l_ss



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/pseuds/l_ss
Summary: Maya wants to marry Carina. However, an unwanted surprise may change the course of events.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 31
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter One

“You what?”, Andy almost screamed in surprise at what she had just heard. Maya, Vic and her were alone at the captain’s place once Carina was at work.

“Wait, really?”, Vic’s mouth dropped

“Yes, guys”, Maya confirmed her previous words, “I want to ask Carina to marry me”

“Holly fuck”, Vic cursed still in disbelief, but soon got through it, “is it going to be in Italy? I’ve always wanted to go there, it looks so beautiful. Will you pay for our tickets?”

“Okay, hold your horses”, Maya pleaded, “I haven’t even proposed yet”

“Are you sure about this?”, Andy questioned camly, wanting to make sure her friend wasn’t jumping into something she wasn’t ready for

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life”, Maya confirmed with a smile

“It’s been three years already and I have never gotten used to the fact that Maya blushes every single time she talks about Carina”, Andy decided to mess with her friend a little

“Have you already thought about how you’re going to do it?”, Vic was curious

“Yes, I have everything planned out”, Maya revealed; the blonde had been thinking about it for a while now. She knew Carina was a romantic person, yet she also knew the Italian was not very fond of big, public gestures, facts that were all taken into account in Maya’s plan, “but I need you guys to keep quiet. No one else knows about this besides the three of us”

“You want me to keep a secret?”, Vic almost yelled; she wasn’t very famous for knowing how to do so, “why do you hate me?”

“Oh, you’ll be just fine, you have improved a lot and I’ll make sure you keep your mouth shut”, Andy reassured Vic, “but, Maya, if you have already planned everything and you need this to be kept a secret, why exactly are you telling us?”

“Because you’re my best friends”, Maya explained wholeheartedly, “besides, I’d literally die of anxiety if I didn’t have anyone to talk about this”

Maya walked the two other women through all her plan, she really had it all figured out. Her and Carina had talked about marriage a couple of times; however, all those conversations were superficial once the doctor didn’t want to push it once she didn’t know if Maya was ready or not. The only thing Carina didn’t know is that not only was Maya ready, she wanted it more than ever. The firefighter worked on her past traumas with such dedication, her therapy sessions were now only twice a month. She was well and she was deeply, crazily in love with an Italian woman.

-

“You’ve been acting so strange lately”, Carina sleeply commented with her girlfriend as they were both laying on bed, her head on Maya’s chest. The day Maya wanted to propose was getting closer and her nerves were all over the place.

“What do you mean?”, Maya tried to play it cool. In the past week, she had been trying to arrange all the details for the proposal as well as to make sure to keep it a secret.

“I don’t know”, Carina said, “you’re jumpy and umpatient”

“Impatient”, Maya corrected the other woman with a little laugh

“I’m sorry, how many languages do you speak again?”, Carina was playful yet snarky

“Hey, I tried to learn italian”, Maya defended herself, “but I’m sorry if I can’t roll my tongue in certain ways”

“Oh, I think you can roll your tongue just fine”, Carina flirted, squeezing her girlfriend’s stomach from where her hand was resting, “but seriously, is everything alright?”

“Everything is perfect”, Maya guaranteed truthfully, “now give me a goodnight kiss”

Carina did as asked, their lips connecting in a soft and tender kiss. The doctor fell asleep soon after, but Maya stayed awake. As she looked at the woman sleeping tangled to her, a small smile appeared on her lips as she thought that that would be last night they were going to sleep as girlfriends. 

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello how are you hope you're good

Carina spent the entire day at Grey Sloan in a 24-hour shift. The doctor had been made head of the OB department the year before, after the last one quit. Her research was coming to a spectacular end not only in understanding and using sexual stimulation as a pain control for women, but also in developing drugs to help with women's libido. The doctor hadn't told Maya yet, but a very well-known drug company had offered her crazy amounts of money for her findings. Although they were very close to closing a deal, Carina was waiting until everything was official to tell Maya they were filthy rich - yes, they, because her and Maya shared a life together; therefore, they shared everything, the bad and the good, the debts and the millions of dollars a company was willing to offer. Truth to be told, Carina saw herself basically as a married woman and, as much as she wanted to make it official and ask the firefighter to marry her once and for all, she knew it was a big step to take, not only for her girlfriend, but for herself as well.

Dr. DeLuca had never really settled in a place or with a person before moving to Seattle; she enjoyed moving around and meeting new people but there was something about these Seattle women she couldn’t really put her finger on. At the beginning, she was willing to create some roots for her ex-girlfriend; however, it was when she met Maya that she knew she wasn’t going anywhere. She had found love, companionship and so many other things she wouldn’t give up. Growing together, she became so proud of Maya and so proud of everything she had accomplished. The firefighter was such an amazing and strong human being; she never left Carina’s side even when times got tough. Maya was her person and she hoped from the bottom of her heart she was Maya’s person too.

When Carina opened the door to their apartment, she was caught by surprise with how the apartment was: the lights were completely off, the only illumination source was a handful of candles lit on the dinner table with a dinner for two served along with a bottle of wine whereas Maya was nowhere to be seen. The doctor found it a little strange since their idea of romantic dinner was eating pizza in their underwear, yet she thought maybe Maya was trying something more sophisticated, which honestly didn’t seem her girlfriend’s type. As Carina was about to call for her, Maya appeared in a stunning red suit, making the Italian’s mouth drop in admiration.

“I was going to wait until after dinner to do this but it’s possible that I die of nervousness so I’m going to do it now”, Maya’s rushed voice filled the environment, “I thought about so many ways to start this and what to say to you but I could never seem to find words that did justice to the way I feel about you, Carina. For the longest time, I thought I wasn't capable of loving or being loved. Then you came along that night at the bar and you changed everything my whole life upside down. You make me feel things I didn’t even know existed, and it’s so difficult to put it into words ‘cause it’s you, Carina! You’re fun, intelligent, caring, funny, lovely, light and so many other great things and I am so, so lucky to have you in my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, if you give me this pleasure.”

“What are you saying?”, Carina questioned as Maya walked closer to her, taking her hand

“I am saying that I am so, so in love with you”, Maya continued, “and I don’t want a life without you in it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, Carina DeLuca”, Maya stopped for a bit to get down on one knee after taking a small, black box from her pocket and opening it, “will you marry me?”

Time stopped. Five seconds that felt like five centuries as Maya stood there on one knee holding a bright ring in a box, Carina completely frozen. God knows what was going through their minds at those split seconds that could change their lives forever.

"Sì, sì, un milione di volte sì”, Carina finally answered the question, the biggest smile on her face as some tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, “of course I’ll marry you”

Maya couldn’t hold back her own smile. The captain felt a million pounds being lifted off her shoulders at that moment because, despite knowing that the chances of Carina saying no were quite small, they still existed. Slowly, Maya put the ring on Carina’s finger, kissing it before getting back up to embrace her now fiancée in a tight hug, lifting her up out of excitement. Their lips soon met in a tender kiss, their foreheads touching at the end as they couldn’t help smiling,

"Let's have our first dinner as an engaged couple, shall we?", Maya invited, taking her fiancée’s hand and guiding her to the dinner table so they could sit down. There was a possibility the food was cold, but they couldn’t care less. They were engaged, and that’s all that mattered at that moment

"I thought firefighters were not supposed to light fire inside their own houses", Carina didn’t miss the opportunity to mess a bit with Maya, making the firefighter roll her eyes, “I love you, you know?”

“I’d hope so, you have just agreed to marry me”, Maya messed back, “I love you, too”




The rings on their fingers were shining from a distance of a million miles. Although Maya kept it simple, her choice was beautiful and charming. When both of them went to work the next day, it was all people could notice. At the Station, all the boys were incredibly happy - and a little in disbelief - that Maya Bishop was getting married whereas Andy and Vic were just happy she hadn't collapsed before proposing since the blonde was nervous as hell. Meanwhile, at Grey Sloan, Carina looked for her brother as soon as she stepped foot in the hospital. She didn't want to tell him the news over the phone and when he heard it, he just couldn't contain his excitement for her and Maya. Andrew really liked Maya and he was happy his sister got to be happy with someone she loved. In no time, everyone at Grey Sloan Memorial knew about the engagement.

This seemed like the perfect time for the two to get married. Their professional lives were good and stable, and their personal lives were the best they had been in a while. After deciding to work on herself, Maya reconnected with her mother to the point where they were able to have a pretty decent relationship; she also managed to get a hold of her brother and make sure he was doing fine, even inviting him to come over, what happened a couple of times. But Maya’s relationship with her father was the best one - because there was no relationship at all. Once she understood Lane Bishop was not going to change, she decided it was better to completely cut ties with him rather than to keep him around, which was facilitated when he moved to a different city. She never even introduced him and Carina, claiming it was for the best. It was hard on Maya having to cut him off, yet it was more than necessary.

Carina was a bit luckier with her father. Vincenzo DeLuca was starting to accept some help after suffering some wake up calls. He built an entire support system for him in Milan and, although he messed up sometimes, he was trying. Surprisingly, Andrew was the one who played the biggest part in convincing their father to accept the help he needed. The youngest DeLuca was doing very well himself; with his mental illness under control, he saw his career grow substantially as a general surgeon inside Grey Sloan.

Times were good.

That’s why Carina and Maya started planning their wedding as soon as possible. They didn't want anything big, they craved something more personal only for close friends and family and, since the two women worked so much and barely had time themselves, Katherine Bishop stepped up to help. Maya’s mother listened to the women’s wants and helped them arrange everything: the venue, the invitations, the decoration, what they’d be wearing and all else that could be related to those. Now, they were resolving only the last details.

-

"Alright, where are the cakes?", Vic said as she entered the Station's kitchen to find Maya and Carina surrounded by the most various types of cake there could ever exist. Katherine had asked them to be delivered there because she knew that, had she scheduled for them to go to the store, they wouldn’t have done it.

"Oh, God, this is disgusting", Maya commented as the took a bite of a slice, completely ignoring Vic

"Of course it is, there are dates in it", Carina argumented, “Vic, try this one. It's the best one yet"

"According to whom?", Maya asked once she had a different idea

"To me", Carina confirmed with a smile, giving the other firefighter a bite of it on the mouth

"Wow, this is really good", Vic agreed with the doctor

"We have been at it for like twenty minutes and you haven't given me cake but Vic comes in and five seconds later you are feeding her?", Maya joked pretending to be jealous, "I'm calling off the wedding"

"Wow, why?", Montgomery commented as he entered the room

"Yay, more opinions", Maya sounded annoyed. Up until that time, almost every single soul at the Station had stopped by the kitchen to eat some cake and consequently give an opinion

"If you don't want an opinion, I won't give you one. I can eat cake silently", Travis said as he grabbed a bite from the one Maya had just complained about, spitting it right after, "how do you even dare calling yourself cake?"

"First of all, gross", Vic commented, “second of all, that sounds like an opinion, right, cap?"

“How about you go back to work and let me and my fiancée decide about our own wedding cake?”, Maya asked not so politely

“Me and my fiancée”, Vic mimicked the captain’s words in a funnier tone, receiving a disapproval look from Maya as Carina and Travis just stood there eating and observing, “okay, we’re going”

Vic grabbed Travis so they could leave, the man still with his mouth full of cake.

“I heard there’s cake”, Jack walked in as soon as the other two left

“Not for you, there isn’t”, Carina joked with the firefighter. After lots and lots of conversations, her and Jack were way past what had happened some years prior and were actually kind of good friends now. Also, Maya had done the possible and the impossible to successfully regain Carina’s trust. The past was nothing but the past.

“Come on, I really like cake”, Jack begged, “just a tiny slice, please”

“Okay, just grab a slice and be on your way”, Carina said as it would be the easiest and fastest way to be alone with Maya

“Sweet”, Jack celebrated his small victory for the day, “I just hope you choose a decent one for the wedding”

“Who says you get to come?”, Carina messed with him one more time, she never missed a chance to do so

“Then the shame is on you, I was gonna get you a very nice gift”, Jack replied as he made his way out of the kitchen with a pretty decent slice of cake; the two women just didn’t tell him he had chosen one of the worst ones. The engaged couple was pretty exhausted from all the preparation they had to do; putting a wedding together was so much work and stress that even cake testing was draining their energy. So, they decided to take a break from it, walk around the neighborhood for a bit and not think about their wedding. As they were about to leave, a strong, deep male voice filled the entire place, making shivers go down Maya’s spine.

“I heard someone is getting married”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys just some things about this fic  
> 1 - it will be a short one (6 chapters or so)  
> 2 - it will be the last one (ever?) i'll write 'cause honestly i've ran out of ideas lol


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there I just wanna say a couple things before you read this chapter  
> 1 - neither english nor italian is my first language so i'm sorry for any mistake  
> 2 - also, i don't proofread because i'm a lazy piece of trash so im sorry about that as well please feel free to tell me if you find mistakes  
> 3 - you're awesome

“Dad”, Maya’s voice was shaky and she wasted no time in reaching for Carina’s hand, intertwining their fingers

“Surprise!”, the man’s voice was anything but friendly and fun, his eyes going from the cakes all over the table to the women’s hands, “so it’s true, huh? You really are getting married. I thought it was all talk” 

“Mr. Bishop, me and Maya were actually on our way out, so if you don’t mind”, Carina tried to get out of the situation. She recognized the man from some childhood pictures Maya had shown her and, from everything she had heard about him from both her fiancée and her mother-in-law, she knew for sure him being there couldn’t mean anything good.

“I take it you’re the fiancée”, he commented rudely, ignoring Carina’s words, “the one who along with her mother took Maya away from me and convinced her to get therapy. Therapy, for God’s sake!”

“With all due respect, sir, Maya is a grown woman. I didn’t make her do anything, she is totally capable of making her own decisions”, Carina confronted her father-in-law

“Oh, so now she fights your battles for you”, Lane turned to Maya in a depreciative manner

“I need you to leave right now”, Maya demanded as firmly as she could

“I heard there’s a run for chief. Are you in?”, Lane questioned, paying no attention to his daughter’s demand

“I have other preoccupations at the moment”, Maya responded as she looked at Carina

“Your only preoccupation should be becoming chief. Eyes forward all the time”, Lane repeated the words that made every muscle in Maya’s body tense up, “giving up your career for a woman. Who have you become?”

“I have a career. A well-established one”, Maya felt rage starting to build inside of her, but Carina’s reassuring hand squeeze made her take a deep breath

“Does that career involve cake testing at work hours?”, the man continued pushing every limit, “I gotta say, I was a little bummed I received no invitation for the wedding of the year. I thought maybe you’d cut me some slack. You’re still my daughter, after all. You can try to deny it and go to all the therapy you want, but you still got my genes”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Maya spoke between her teeth

“Well, didn’t you say you never wanted to see me again because I was an...oh, what’s the term you used?”, his tone was totally ironic, “an abusive asshole? That’s the DNA you’ve got inside of you”

“This is enough'', Maya let go of Carina’s hand to stand up to her father, her voice rising with every word, “you don’t get to come to my work and insult me and the woman I love. You don’t get to try to make my life a fucking hell just because yours is one. I’ve come too far for you to drag me back down.”

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Maya took Carina’s hand so they could walk out of that place. This was a surprise Maya wished she had never gotten.

-

“You know there’s only so much running you can do, right?”, Carina commented as Maya walked through the apartament door after having gotten up very early to go for a run. It had been one week since the unwanted encounter with Lane Bishop and, as much as the firefighter tried to deny it, his words had really gotten to her. What if there were some truth to what her father said and a million hours of therapy weren’t enough to outdo her crappy DNA? What if she were an awful wife to Carina? What if she hurt Carina the way her father hurt her mother? What if one day they decided to have kids only for Maya to be an abusive parent? There were thoughts Maya couldn’t bear.

“Blame it on my therapist who is on vacation”, Maya said after greeting Carina with a kiss. As much as it was something she still took pleasure in doing, it was an escape mechanism as well, “what a great time to take vacation, huh?”

“Well, to be fair, you are kind of on vacation too”, Carina mentioned as she poured herself some coffee. When they were 10 days away from getting married, they took some time off work to solve the last details and rest a bit. However, only three days had passed and they already missed their crazy shifts

“Technicalities”, Maya uttered as she grabbed a mug to pour some coffee for herself, “what has my mom put you up for today?’

“She scheduled a fit in for me at 10 a.m so I have to leave soon”, Carina explained, “and I’m going to meet Andrea for lunch. Gonna ask him that thing”

“Nice”, Maya said nonchalantly. Now, every time someone mentioned something about the wedding, her body tensed up. The feelings of happiness and excitement substituted by fear and anxiety, “and then in the afternoon we can be together and have sex?”

“If you are lucky”, Carina laughed, taking her time to finish her coffee and prepare something for them to eat.

-

“Ciao, hai un aspetto radioso”, Andrew noticed as soon as his sister sat down in front of him. They agreed to meet at a restaurant they were already familiar with, near Grey Sloan. Carina had just left her fit in and drove Katherine to the apartment since apparently Maya needed to talk to her.

“Grazie, bambino”, Carina said with a smile, “wish I could say the same. Long shift?”

“Thirty six hours”, Andrew confirmed, “I don’t even know how I’m standing here. I just accepted your invitation because you said it was a very important subject”

“It is”, Carina confirmed, “have you ordered yet?”

“Yep, the usual”, Andrew said, “so, what is so important that you couldn’t say over the phone?”

“Well, do you know how papà won’t be able to come to the wedding?”, Carina started and her brother confirmed with a nod, “I was wondering if you’d like to be the one to walk me down the aisle”

“Dio mio, Carina. This isn’t even a question you have to ask”, Andrew said with the biggest smile, “I’m your brother. Of course I’ll walk you down the aisle. And if you had invited anyone but me I’d kick your ass”

“Now I might”, Carina joked with her brother, but deep down was insanely happy she had him to count on.

-

“Are you honestly still holding on to what your father said?”, Katherine asked after Maya opened up

“How can I not?”, Maya questioned, “it was his words that dictated a great part of my life. And he is right, mom. I have his shitty DNA all inside of me. What if that makes me just like him even after all the work I’ve done?”

“You have my DNA too”, Katherine tried to calm her daughter a bit, “Maya, that man ruined his own life and now he wants to ruin yours too. Don’t let him get to you.

“That’s too late for that”, Maya said in a low voice making her mother worried, “He has already gotten to me and I’ve made a decision”

“And that means…”, Katherine was waiting for her daughter to explain herself

“That means I want to call off the wedding”, Maya blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramaaaa  
> because what is life without drama


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun chapter to write lol  
> random fact: i love writing dialogues (((((krista hire me
> 
> be nice :)

“Are you out of your mind?”, Katherine almost screamed and slapped Maya’s arm hard out of impulse

“Holy crap, that hurt”, Maya complained, massaging where her mother had hit her

“I’m not sorry”, the older woman said, “you want to cancel the wedding with Carina? Maya, for the love of God”

“For now, not forever. I don’t mean breaking up with her”, Maya explained, “maybe I used the wrong word, but I just...I need to postpone it, for a bit”

“Postpone it to when exactly?”, Katherine was totally lost, “you do realize we’ve got almost everything ready”

“I don’t know!”, Maya confessed, “but I’m scared, okay? The things my father told me just keep playing on repeat in my head and I’m scared”

“Why am I the one you’re talking to about this?”, Katherine questioned her daughter, thinking maybe there were other people Maya was closer to or even Carina herself

“Because you’re my mother”, Maya stated as if it were a clear answer, “and you’re the one who knows how crappy my father is. So I thought you could help me out here.”

“Maya, I do know better than anyone what your father put us through”, Katherine commented in a comforting tone, “and I also know better than anyone how far you’ve come. I understand you’re scared, but you don’t have to be, you are nothing like your father. However, if you feel like this is something you have to do, Carina is the one you should talk to, explain what you’re feeling. I am sure she will understand”

Maya knew her mother had a point. The older version of herself would never have been in a long-term relationship, let alone marry the person; the older Maya would be entirely dedicated to getting the position of chief, ignoring everyone and everything along the way; the older Maya would never open up to her mother or anyone, especially about her feelings. Maybe this older version was somehow similar to Lane Bishop, but the new Maya was not. Nevertheless, her father’s words still had power over her and she had no option other than talking to her fiancée about it. Maya was nervous to tell Carina she wanted to call off the wedding for a bit, so she was thankful when Carina took too long to get home that afternoon and gave her enough time to squeeze in a run after her mother left. The firefighter knew that two runs in a day wouldn’t do her well and she would be all sore afterwards, but it was her way to breathe a little once she wasn’t working.

“Are you training for a marathon you haven’t told me about?”, Carina asked as Maya walked into their bedroom all sweaty. The doctor was laying in bed reading a book and enjoying her free time as much as she could.

“I’m training for our honeymoon”, Maya joked but soon regretted it. Talking about their honeymoon wouldn’t make saying what she had to say easier

“If our honeymoon involves running, I don’t want it”, Carina put her book down and pretended she didn’t know what the other woman meant

“I need to talk to you”, Maya blurted out, “about our wedding”

“Ok, I’m listening”, Carina was worried about what Maya had to say mostly because of how at unease she seemed walking back and forth in the room

“I need to call if off”, Maya started her ramble of words, “well, not call it off. Postpone it, a little bit. But not because I don’t love you or I don’t want to be with you, not because of that. I love you and I wanna be with you but my dad, he said things, and he said things that got me thinking that maybe I’m gonna be a shitty wife to you and I don’t want that Carina. I wanna be the best wife to you, so I need some time. Just until I can erase what he said from my mind, which I kinda hope won’t be too long but it also won’t be in 6 days. And I talked to my mom and she said he was wrong and that I was nothing like him, but I’m scared, Carina. I’m scared all the work I did on myself was useless and…”

“Maya, breathe”, Carina cut her off in an understanding tone, “let me see if I get this: you want to postpone our wedding to an unknown date because your father said you’re just like him and, although your mother told you otherwise, you’re scared. Is that it?”

“I guess”, Maya was still jumpy, “I mean, yes”

“Bambina”, Carina got up from the bed to approach her fiancée, “you are nothing like that rude man I met the other day. You’re caring, loving, sweet...if I thought you were anything like him, I wouldn’t even have dated you in the first place”

“I hear you, I do. But my father, he…”, Maya tried to argument, but Carina didn’t let her

“He hasn’t been in your life for many years, he has not seen how much you’ve grown. He knows nothing about you”, Carina continued, “babe, I understand where you’re coming from but Maya, you’ve agreed to have a small ceremony in Italy as well just because my dad won’t be able to make it here. How on Earth do you think you’re gonna be a bad wife to me?”

“You really think I won’t mess it up like my dad did?”, Maya asked, her head down

“I am sure you won’t”, Carina confirmed, her hand lifting her fiancée’s chin up so that they had eye contact, “hey, if this is something you feel like you have to do, I support you. We postpone it, you work it out, we arrange everything again. But Maya, are you going to believe the words of a man who was nothing but abusive to you or the words of the two women who love you the most in this entire world?”

“The second one”, after a few seconds of considering it, Maya’s voice was barely audible

“Bene", Carina said as she stroked Maya's cheek with her thumb, "so that means the wedding is on?" 

"The wedding is on", Maya confirmed with a shy smile, "but I need you to promise me one thing"

"Anything you want", Carina agreed

"If I become similar to him anyhow during our marriage, promise you'll leave me and never look back. Just leave me alone, rotting, unhappy", Maya pleaded

"I…", Carina was lost for words. She couldn't promise such thing to the want she loved.

“Carina, please”, Maya’s voice was almost desperate. 

“I promise”, the doctor gave in against her will, “now go take a shower and come lay with me”

-

The days seemed to be passing extremely slowly and extremely fast at the same time. As much as both women were excited to get married, there were so many last minute details to be solved they were exhausted. Had they known preparing a wedding was this difficult, they would’ve gotten married in their living room, just the two of them. It was supposed to be a small thing: Maya’s family was only her mother and her brother, who was going to be there only on the day of the wedding and, since they were doing this in Italy as well, Carina’s family was Andrew. The doctor’s family not being there meant less problems of logistics; nevertheless, it also meant having to organize another party some time in the near future, but that was an issue for their future selves. They had a reasonable amount of friends, but nothing that should give them this much work.

It was three days until the wedding and, despite the craziness, everything was going smoothly. Maya, Andrew and Carina were in the car after going to the venue to take a last look and rehearse their entrance; the women decided to play everything else by ear and just do what they were told at the time they were told by the ceremonialist they had paid good money to have. After dropping Maya’s mom off at her house, the three decided to grab a bite, but were interrupted by Maya’s ringtone indicating an urgent call from the Station. It wasn’t really urgent, they just needed the captain’s signature on some forms and well, she was the captain. It was supposed to be a very short visit, but they spent a lot of time catching up with everybody before the three of them even walked into Maya’s office

“Your workplace has really just become your hang out place. I thought I had raised you better than that”, Lane’s voice caught everyone’s attention

“Hadn’t you freaking moved to a different city?”, Maya looked up from the papers she was signing to be met with her father’s figure again, Andrew and Carina standing close to where she was

“The fiancée I know. Who is the gentleman?”, Lane asked

“That’s my brother, Andrea...Andrew DeLuca”, Carina introduced him receiving a disapproving look from Maya. This was the doctor’s way of trying to make things polite; besides, Andrew knew about how bad Maya’s father was, so he wouldn’t go around hugging the guy

“You’re letting your sister marry Maya?”, Lane asked with disgust 

“First of all, I’m not the boss of my sister, she can marry whoever she wants”, Andrew’s tone was steady and firm, “second of all, Maya is an amazing woman who I will happily accept as my family”

“I see the character you’re playing is very well liked”, Lane turned to Maya, continuing to attack his daughter, “hope she is not a failure like you”

“I’m a failure?”, Maya tried to keep her cool, but it had all become too much, “I have an Olympic gold medal, a captain’s position at the Station and an amazing fiancée by my side and what the hell do you have? You have nothing. Your only accomplishment is breaking your own family apart”

“Yeah, and who made you all that?”, her father questioned with an air of superiority

“She made herself all that”, Carina jumped in to defend her woman

“You stay out of this. This doesn’t concern you”, Lane raised his voice at Carina

“Oh, it does”, Carina continued, “I’m not just going to be an audience to you attacking my fiancée. If you are too selfish and stupid to notice that she is an amzing, strong woman, then that’s your fault.”

“Sweet accent you got there”, Lane commented, “taking from your brother’s name I say Italian? You know, I am alright with my own daughter liking women, but then I thought she would at least have the decency of finding herself an American one. How did they give you a job in this country when you can’t even speak proper English?”

“That’s it”.

These were the words that came out of Andrew’s mouth before his fist collided forcefully with Lane Bishop’s face.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter to keep things flowing  
> next chapter is the last one and it's gonna be quite longe
> 
> drink water :)

“He’ll be fine, his nose is not broken”, Ben shared the information as he walked into the office where the DeLuca siblings and Maya were. The captain had a smile on her face as Carina was checking Andrew’s hand, “I gave everyone a heads up to not let him walk in the Station again. DeLuca, man, what were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t”, Andrew stated, “he walked in here all manly man and he started attacking Maya and Carina so I punched him”

“Well, let’s just hope he won’t take it to the police”, Ben thought that was a reasonable explanation, “captain, why are you smiling like that?”

“Am I?”, Maya wasn’t even aware she was doing it, “I don’t know, I’m happy, I guess”

“You’re happy your brother-in-law punched your father in the face?”, Ben questioned confusedly

“Look, Warren, I don’t go around telling people about my personal life but my father, he is not a very nice man”, Maya explained, “and as much as I don’t like violence and all that, I cannot say that it didn’t please me”

“Everything alright with his hand?”, Ben just accepted Maya’s answer and turned his attention to Carina 

“He may get a bruise, but he is just fine”, Carina filled everyone in, “Andrea, you can’t just go around punching people in the face”

“Did you hear those things that man said to you and Maya?”, Andrew questioned rhetorically, “you’re my sisters, I just...I felt protective, I guess.”

“I see this is a family thing, so I’ll just leave you guys to it”, Ben said before leaving Maya’s office and closing the door behind him. As much as Carina wanted to hold her brother accountable for punching someone in the face, she was actually glad he had done it so she just hugged her brother as a thank you for standing up not only for her, but for Maya as well. 

“Andrew, if you hadn’t done it, I probably would’ve”, Maya commented as the siblings parted, “although I gotta say, I think Mason is going to be mad he was not the one to do it”

“Can we stop talking about punching people in the face and go grab some food? I’m starving”, Carina’s invitation was accepted promptly by the others. They went to a nice coffee shop nearby and pretended as if everything from minutes before had never happened, opting to have a more fun and light conversation. Maya found it amusing how the DeLucas were always picking on each other and sometimes she would join in, often taking Andrew’s side just to piss off Carina. The three of them had a very fun dynamic and they really enjoyed being around one another; when Mason was there, it was even better. That was family, and no one in this world was taking it away from them.

-

“You haven’t asked anyone to be your bridesmaids yet?”, Katherine scolded the two women sitting on the couch of their apartament, both of them feeling like teenagers, “your wedding is tomorrow and you have no bridesmaids?”

“Sorry, we forgot”, Maya stated simply, looking at Carina from the corner of her eyes

“It’s 10:48 a.m. You are going to get your butts off that couch, talk to the friends you want as bridesmaids and have everything confirmed back to me by 4 p.m so I can call the ceremonialist”, Katherine demanded, “and I hope you’re lucky they have clothes that are at least the same color”.

Katherine walked out the door shutting it strongly behind her. The woman was usually very sweet and calm, but the wedding preparation, especially on these last days, was so demanding that even she was becoming stressed. Maya and Carina just sat there knowing they had messed up. However, the names in their heads were pretty clear and they were almost sure the women wouldn’t say no. While Maya went to the Station to talk in person with Andy and Vic, Carina did the same and drove to Grey Sloan to ask Amelia and Teddy to stand with her on the front. Their invitations were happily accepted and they all agreed to wear blue so they wouldn’t make Maya’s mom freak out over them being a freaking rainbow, although Maya’s argument that this was a LGBT wedding was strong.

-

“Are you excited for tomorrow?”, Maya asked her fiancée as they were laying in bed, watching a sitcom on Netflix

“Excited and nervous”, Carina admitted, “I honestly never thought I would get married”

“I won’t even go down that road”, Maya joked, “Mason arrives in the morning, I can’t wait to see him and tell him that Andrew punched our father in the face. I waited to tell him in person just to see his reaction”

“That’s an odd thing to be excited about. We should just be glad he pressed no charges against Andrea”, Carina commented, “have you told your mom?”

“No, she doesn’t need this in her life right now”, Maya stated, “I had no idea planning a wedding was so stressful. I can’t believe we’re gonna have to do this again in Italy”

“Oh, dio, don’t remind me of this right now”, Carina buried her face in Maya’s chest, “why on Earth do I care about the color of a napkin. It’s a napkin”

“Right?”, Maya agreed, “so many useless details when the only thing that matters is if there’s alcohol or not”

“I thought you were gonna go into a different direction there”, Carina said, thinking her fiancée was going to say something romantic

“You thought I was gonna say the only thing that matters is that I am marrying the woman I love? Yeah, I guess that’s kinda important too”, Maya joked, making Carina roll her eyes, “hey, know what we should do? We should have our last sex as an engaged couple”

“In your dreams”, Carina passed the advance, “I am so tired I can barely move”

“Who said you need to move at all?”, Maya teased, running her hand over the other woman’s stomach

“Please, you’re the biggest pillow princess I know”, Carina stated seriously

“Now you’re insulting me”, Maya tried to sound offended, “do I need to remind you specifically about that one time when…”

“Okay, fine, you’re not a pillow princess”, Carina gave in, knowing exactly where Maya was going with that story, “but seriously, I’m so tired. Can’t we save all this energy for our honeymoon?”

“Only if you give me a kiss”, Maya said. Carina took no time in doing what she was asked, connecting their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss of two people who knew the beauty of what the future was holding.

  
  



	6. Chapter Six - Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the italian (and the english lol)

_Saturday, 6:13 a.m_

Carina slowly opened her eyes and reached for her phone to check the time. _Early_ , she thought, _way too early_. They had set their alarm clock for 7 a.m so they could eat breakfast in peace, check the last details and start getting ready. The wedding was scheduled to start at 4 p.m sharp since everyone had rearranged their shifts to be free during those specific hours. The Italian thought about going back to sleep, but she remembered Maya’s request from the night before and decided to wake the other woman up.

“What? Did I miss the alarm clock? Are we late?”, Maya was quick to sit on the bed thinking she had already screwed it up

“No, we’re actually quite early”, Carina answered running her hand up and down her fiancées arm, “I was just thinking, remember how last night you said you wanted to have sex as an enganged couple for the last time?”

“I’ll just brush my teeth”, Maya jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom; Carina stayed in bed laughing at the other woman’s excitement, but soon did the same. They had found a great way to start the day.

-

_Saturday, 10:04 a.m_

“Okay, so now that you made sure everything is settled, you guys can go get ready”, the wedding planner, who Maya and Carina still didn’t know the name of, stated. The engaged couple followed to the hotel where they were going to be getting ready; they judged it easier than bothering people to get ready at their places. Amelia and Teddy were already in the room waiting for Carina with champagne but Andy and Vic were only going to get off at 11 a.m, so Maya stayed with her mother until said time.

“If it isn’t the most beautiful bride I have ever seen”, Mason said as he entered the room to find his mother and his sister having a cheerful conversation. Maya was quick to get up and give her brother a well reciprocated tight hug, “you look amazing”

“I’m wearing a robe and no make-up”, Maya observed, but Mason just shrugged it off, “I have amazing news for you”

“I’m always up for amazing news”, Mason was already curious, “tell me”

“Our father decided to show up again and bother me and Carina at work and then he was saying all these bad things about us…”, Maya tried to speak but got interrupted

“How is that amazing news?”, Mason quested with furrowed brows

“Shut up and let me finish”, Maya said, “so, anyways, he came in my office and he started attacking us so Andrew punched him in the face”

“You father got punched in the face and you didn’t tell me?”, Katherine almost yelled in surprise

“Shoot, sorry, forgot you were there”, Maya apologized, “but yeah, he did”

“That’s awesome”, Mason couldn’t contain his happiness, receiving a look from his mother, “come on, mom, that is amazing. He deserved it”

“I mean, I guess”, Katherine agreed, “but that’s aggression, what if he had fought back and something worse happened?”

“Well, he didn’t, so there’s that”, Maya dismissed the topic, “now let’s get ready because I have to marry this Italian in some hours”

-

_Saturday, 1:45 p.m_

“Okay, the only thing left to do is get dressed”, Amelia said she finished her own makeup and hair. Teddy had already done hers and Carina was almost finishing. The Italian had been quiet for a while now

"Carina, everything okay?”, Teddy questioned

“I’m getting married”, Carina commented, “like, married, married”

“Yeah, I think it’s a little late to back down now”, Amelia observed

“No, I don’t want to back down”, Carina eased the concerns, “io sono nervoso. E se non fossi davvero pronto? E se cadessi camminando lungo il corridoio? Oh mio Dio, e se svenissi?”

“You could literally be saying you have killed people and I’d still think that’s sexy”, Amelia tried to light the room a little, but Carina was still frozen

“Hey, look at me”, Teddy caught the Italian’s attention, “I have no idea what you just said, but when you start speaking Italian it usually means you’re nervous, so I’m gonna go ahead and tell you it’s okay to be nervous. You just have to breathe a little. Remember that, in a few hours, you’re going to be married to the woman you love and you are going to start building a new chapter of your lives together and it’s going to be beautiful. You and Maya, you’re made for each other, I have never seen to people more perfectly fit to be together than the two of you”

“What she said. God, that’s really good advice. You should’ve picked only her to be your bridesmaid, honestly”, Amelia commented, succeeding in making Carina smile

-

_Saturday, 4:02 p.m_

The open-air venue Maya and Carina chose looked breathtaking. The breeze made the temperature just right as the illumination, for the time given, came from the beautiful sunset that was starting. The decoration was not an inch out of place and the flowers were just the right quantity to give the place a sophisticated look. Everyone the brides loved the most already occupied the distributed chairs - which, truth to be said, made it not a good day for Seattle citizens once everyone they loved the most happened to be doctors and firefighters. Andy, Vic, Teddy and Amelia had already taken their positions in the front, and the music playing indicated that an evening full of love was about to start. 

Maya was the first one to appear, wearing a stunning white suit and holding her mother’s hands. As she looked around, she thought about how crazy all this was. She was getting married, for God’s sake. Maya, who for the longest part of her life advocated against monogamy, was putting a ring on her finger and it felt so good and so right. When she stopped at the altar, turning around to face the public, the smile on her face was an indication of how happy she felt. But, when Carina came walking down the aisle, the greyish suit she was wearing so beautifully fit, arm-to-arm with Andrew DeLuca, Maya’s smile was taken away by tears. Tears that she hated, but couldn’t control; tears of someone who never thought this moment would ever be possible; tears of someone who had been so broken in the past, that being whole again felt like a miracle. As Carina let go of Andrew’s arm, her first instinct was to reach for Maya’s face and wipe away the tears, comforting the other woman with a warm smile. _“We’re getting married”,_ Maya whispered to her soon-to-be wife, taking Carina’s hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it. _“We’re getting married”,_ Carina replied, now unable to contain her own tears of joy.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca…”, the judge started the ceremony that would change their lives forever.

Maya’s and Carina’s vows brought tears to the eyes of every single person present there; they way they recited it to each other as if there were no one else around; they way their eyes sparkled with every word, every pause, every touch, every promise; the way Carina would throw in some words in Italian only to have Maya confused. Maybe they weren’t the most obvious couple; or even the easiest one. Both of them had burdens to carry and past struggles to overcome, but they managed to make it work, because they loved each other and there was no one else in the would they would rather spend their lives with. This moment, right here, was a sign of how far they had come; of how far everyone around them had come.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife”, the judge finally concluded, “you may now kiss the bride”

So they did. A kiss so tender, so sweet, so soft. Maya’s hands on Carina’s waist as the Italian’s cupped Maya’s neck. They were married. A whirlwind of emotions poured into one single touch of their lips sealing what would mark the beginning of forever. 

-

_Saturday, 8:47 p.m_

Alcohol was already running through everyone’s veins; the dance floor filled with doctors and firefighters who couldn’t dance if their life depended on it, but who were getting down to loud music nevertheless. After all the toasts and the first newlywed couple’s dance, the party had started once and for all, and their guests were enjoying each and every second of it.

“There’s drool coming out of your mouth”, Amelia noticed as she stood by Carina, both of them observing Maya weirdly dancing around with her friends 

“She is beautiful”, Carina stated with no shame of blatantly staring at her wife

“She is”, Amelia agreed, “and she is amazing. I am really happy for the two of you”

“Thank you”, Carina replied wholeheartedly

“One thing though”, Amelia continued, “she cannot dance”

“At all”, Carina agreed, laughing, but when Maya looked over and called for her company on the dance floor, the Italian wasted no time in leaving Amelia alone to join the firefighter. 

-

_ Sunday, 3:26 p.m  _

“Okay, babe, I need a break”, Maya announced as she tried to catch her breath. The two women decided to stay at the hotel for the weekend and call it their honeymoon for the time being. Since they had decided to take some days off before the wedding not to overwork Maya's mother with all the preparation, taking days off afterwards would mean being away from work way too long. And once they were going to have a small ceremony in Italy sometime in the future, they opted to have their honeymoon after that, so they could travel around Europe for a bit.

“I thought you were an athlete?”, Carina messed with her wife, “can’t you run like a thousand miles?”

“And still my legs don’t get as shaky as they are now”, Maya declared without a shame

“I need to tell you something”, Carina said seriously

“You’re pregnant”, Maya blurted out in a kidding manner

“Yeah, and the baby is going to look like your fingers”, Carina was ironic, “do you know the study I have been conducting?”

“The female orgasm one?”, Maya questioned, “yeah, I am familiar with the fact that women masturbate for my wife”

“Anyways, a drug company offered me some money for my findings and I closed the deal just last week”, Carina shared the good news

“That is amazing, babe”, Maya kissed her wife as a way to say congratulations, “can I ask how much money?”

“Oh, you know, just some millions”, Carina commented normally, but Maya’s eyes widened on the spot

“Like millions of dollars?”, Maya asked dumbly

“Like millions of dollars”, Carina confirmed with a laugh, “we’re filthy rich now, captain”

“I married a sugar mamma”, Maya commented in a fun tone

“I’m only four years older than you”, Carina noted rightfully, pretending to be offended by Maya’s words; she had barely closed her mouth before Maya’s lips came crashing, her being tired forgotten in order to celebrate the news.

-

_Monday, 6:05 a.m_

“No”, Maya complained when she heard the alarm clock again after having pressed the snooze button on it. They were already back at their apartament after having spend the day before at the hotel and had to get ready to go to work, “Carina, babe, wake up”

“Why?”, the doctor mumbled on her pillow

“Come on”, Maya started caressing Carina’s naked back

“Okay, fine”, Carina said as she slowly stretched her body

“Shower or coffee first?”, Maya asked, getting up

“Caffè, per favore”, the doctor opted for the later

“Okay, I’m gonna wash my face and brush my teeth”, Maya responded to one of the few sentences in italian she actually understood, because Carina said it all the time

“Wifey”, Carina caught the other woman’s attention, “I love you”

“I love you, too”, Maya said it back with a smile, but didn’t miss her chance to bother Carina, “sugar mamma”

"Maya Bishop DeLuca, I will kill you", Carina threw a pillow at her wife, who successfully caught it and threw it back, making the doctor roll her eyes and smile at the thought that this was just the beginning of a lifetime together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’d like to take this space to have a heart-to-heart with you. First, I would like to thank you all so much for your support and your feedback. It really does make me happy that you enjoy what I write. Writing has always been a passion for me but I mostly just write texts in my native language - which is portuguese; these Marina fanfics were my first time adventuring myself into the fanfic world and and in writing in English, and it’s been amazing. As I said, this will be my last fic (at least in a while) because I need to give my brain time to breathe; however, you have already given me great ideas for future fics and, if you have any more ideas, just leave it in the comments and I’ll see what I can do.  
> I’d say hit me up on Twitter but I only have a personal one (sorry if you don’t agree with me, but having a fan account has become so much drama I feel better avoiding it)
> 
> Anyways, thank you again, take care and remember to drink water :)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordscreateworlds, this one is for you!

_ Four months later _

When Carina and Maya landed in Italy, their bodies felt so sore it was almost if they had been beaten down. The flight they had bought tickets for was not one of the best and the connections were insane; all they wanted to do was rest. The two women insisted on getting a hotel; however, Vincenzo DeLuca was completely against it and demanded that they stayed at his house, even picking them up at the airport so they would do as told.

It was a little after 3 p.m in Italy and their jetlag was strong, but they didn't complain when Vincenzo said he'd take the long way home just to show Maya around Milan. It turns out Carina's father was crazy about Maya and had basically adopted her as his third child, making Carina a bit jealous sometimes although she wouldn't admit it.

Vincenzo’s house was enormous and very well decorated for a man who lived by himself. After making it there, Maya and Carina went straight to their designated bedroom to get some rest until they had to go out for the evening. Some of Carina’s relatives had invited them for a dinner at a traditional Italian restaurant for Maya to feel welcomed into the family before the wedding the next day.

Carina's family wasn't very big compared to a regular Italian one; they, however, were close and even her relatives from her mother's side stepped up to help with the ceremony and everything else. The two fiancées-wives had to worry about nothing regarding it. 

Although the language barrier was an issue throughout dinner once most of Carina’s family didn’t speak English and Maya didn’t speak Italian, they still managed to make the American feel at home. Maya just kept quiet most part of the time but wouldn’t miss an opportunity to jump in when she could understand what was being talked about. The firefighter knew how important this was for Carina and she was more than happy to do it even if she only understood 1% of it all. Despite these minor issues, dinner was still a success and everyone present liked Maya - they had heard about her many times, but had never really met the person.

"Maya", Vincenzo DeLuca said as they walked into his house, “I’ve got an amazing bottle of Pinot Noir ready to be opened. Would you care for some?”

“I’m so sorry, but I’m so tired. This time difference really got to me”, Maya apologized for taking a pass at the offer, “if you don’t mind, I’ll just go to bed”

“No, not at all”, Vincenzo eased her, “we can drink it tomorrow”

“I’ll join you in a second, babe”, Carina decided to stay a bit more with her father once she missed him; Maya just nodded her head in agreement and made her way into their designated room, “ Papà, per favore non arrabbiarsi con me, ma ho solo bisogno di sapere …”

“If I’m taking my medicines”, the man concluded his daughter’s question, “si, bambina. I’m taking my medicines, I’m going to the doctor on a regular basis, I am taking care of myself. You can stop worrying about me”

“That I can never do”, Carina informed him with a smile. 

“Dio, when did you grow up so much?”, Vincenzo asked rhetorically changing the topic, “you’re getting married tomorrow”

“Actually, I’m already married”, Carina stated matter-of-factly

“For me, that doesn’t count. I didn’t get to walk you down the aisle”, Vincenzo said seriously, “I think Maya is a really great woman, you know?”

“I do know that”, Carina confirmed

“Are you really just going to spend two days here?”, Vincenzo questioned as he poured himself a glass of water, offering one for Carina as well

“Yeah, I’m sorry”, Carina said, “but we couldn’t get many days off at work and we never really had a honeymoon, so we are just going to travel around for a bit”

“È un peccato”, Vincenzo replied, “I’ll see if I can go visit you in the US soon. Maybe I’ll even be a nonno by then”

“Okay, this is the end of our conversation”, Carina stated, putting her glass on the sink, “I’m going to the bedroom now”

“Per favore, Carina”, Vincenzo pleaded, “don’t you want bambinos running around the house?”

Carina decided to ignore her father.

-

“Are you ready to marry me again?”, Carina asked Maya as they ate breakfast at a coffee shop nearby

“I am ready to marry you a million times”, Maya confirmed, kissing Carina’s lips

Since Italy was kind of hot this time of the year, the ceremony was held at night in the backyard of Vincenzo’s house. It wasn’t nearly as big as the one they had in the USA because the guests were only Carina’s family and some old friends she still had contact with; however, the importance of it was still gigantic. The decoration wasn’t too extravagant, but it was beautiful either way; both Carina and Maya were dressed in white, light suits so they were comfortable. Vincenzo walked both of them down the aisle, Maya holding on to his left arm as Carina stood by his right side.

As the ceremony went on, Carina was having the time of her life looking at Maya’s confused face since it was held in Italian, English coming up only when it was time for Maya to do something. Even if they had done this once before not so long ago, they still got very emotional as they said their vows, put the ring on each other’s fingers, kissed, danced to slow music together and listened to Vincenzo DeLuca’s toast.

“Your family is kinda weird”, Maya commented with Carina as they stood a little distant from everyone, just observing people dancing to loud Italian music

“I hate to break it to you, but they’re your family now too”, Carina stated, taking a sip of the champagne glass she was holding

“They are, aren’t they?”, Maya smiled, turning to her wife in order to give her a quick kiss, but being pulled closer by Carina’s hand on her lower back and her mouth craving for more, their tongues colliding in ecstasy, Maya tangling her hand in Carina’s hair as the doctor’s hand went down lower, “we should stop”

“We should”, Carina said breathlessly, her lips puffed, her eyes dark, “but I don’t really want to”

“Too bad for you”, Maya laughed at her wife’s flustered state, knowing she was like this mostly because she was drunk, “we’ll have plenty of time to get it on”

“Sex tour in Europe?”, Carina joked, reaching for Maya’s hand and intertwining their fingers together so they could make their way back, “count me in” 

  
  


-

  
  


For the last night in Milan, Carina decided to show Maya a bit of the city’s nightlife once it was Friday. As they walked into a comfortable bar just on the corner of a very famous street, Carina almost ran to the restroom and left the American responsible for finding them a table. Maya judged it useless to ask anyone where to sit, so she just found them a table herself and waited for her wife to come back.

“Are you drinking alone?”, Carina joked as she came back, sitting down in front of Maya

“I would be drinking if my Italian wife hadn’t abandoned me in a place I cannot even order a drink because I can’t speak the language”, Maya decided to joke back with a smile

“Oh, so you’re married, huh?”, Carina asked, raising one eyebrow, “that’s a pity”

“I wouldn’t say so”, Maya disagreed, “I love my wife so much I married her twice”

“I see. So if I buy you a drink will you tell me more about just how much you love her?”, Carina asked staring deeply in Maya’s blue eyes, their mouths slowly transforming into a smile as they reached for each other’s hand over the table

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya soon


End file.
